


[fanart] as seen on a telephone pole at the corner of Earl and Sommerset

by majoline



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cults, Digital Art, Episode: e24 The Mayor, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Language of Flowers, Manip, Mixed Media, Monsters, Mortals, Photography, fonts, glass shards of regret, maidenhair fern, please?, screaming at an impotent moon, selling your soul, sub rosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a flyer for ~*~*~<b><i>The Brownstone Spire</i></b> ~*~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the flyer outside

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it! I couldn't resist the siren call of advertising for a thing that doesn't actually exist! ;)
> 
> Anyway, it was sassy Cecil and his dulcet tones that convinced me that I needed to do this. That, and the telephone pole right outside of my house by the mailbox. *nods sagely*
> 
> Yes, there are two chapters! The second one is of the color, original version before I got the bright idea to go outside and add verisimilitude.
> 
> Totally unbeta'd. My normal art beta just giggled and shook his head at my shenanigans, lol.


	2. the original, full color version! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with added colors for bonus creepy? cute? You decide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorite sponsored ad or _favorite sponsored ad_? You can't go wrong!


End file.
